Electric vehicles are growing in popularity as society becomes more and more concerned about carbon emissions and sustainable/renewable energy sources. Electric vehicles operate using electric power stored in one or more batteries. During operation, the stored electrical energy is controllably released to drive an electric motor. The electric motor converts the electrical energy into mechanical energy, which propels the vehicle. As electric vehicles become more common, the supporting infrastructure continues to grow. For example, charging stations are being built with electrical connectors for charging electric vehicle batteries. These charging stations may be located at stores, traditional gas stations, places of interest (e.g., museums, parks), at meter maids, etc. The process of charging an electric vehicle battery may take time, which enables drivers and passengers to buy products in a neighboring convenience stores, walk around, etc. While the driver and/or passengers relax, shop, etc. they may not be aware when the battery is charged, or when the battery contains enough charge to continue on the trip.